Beautiful
by RachelBerryLover
Summary: Sam hears crying in the auditorium and finds Rachel Berry heartbroken. What starts out to be a bad day ends as the best. *Is better than it sounds* Smut in future chapters!


**AU: Ok as you can see, this is my first story ever :D Enjoy :P **_**SAMCHEL! **_** this is Sam's POV**

/

**Beautiful**

I walked out of the Boys locker room and ran my fingers through my hair. My legs took me all the way past the auditorium. I stopped in my tracks as I heard Muffled sounds. It sounded like someone _crying._ I can't help myself to crack the door as quietly as I could and walk in slowly. A small (Petite) girl was sobbing her heart out

That girl was _Rachel Berry._

At first I didn't believe it. Rachel was always so determined and strict but always had a show smile on her face. But to see her like this in this kind of situation is kind of hard.

I hesitated but finally started walking over to the petite body on the piano bench. Once I reached her it seemed like she didn't sense my presence. Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close as I sat down beside her.

She jumped slightly and started to wipe her tears quickly. "It's okay, It's just me." She turned to her left, facing me, and then looked infront of her. "What's wrong?" I say almost louder than a whisper.

She glances at me then shakes her head slightly. "Why would you want to know? We barley spoke a handful of words this whole year." _Ouch._

I sighed. "Yeah, I know but, you helped me when my family was in need. So I want to return the favor. I'll give you a shoulder to lean on and a pair of ears to listen." I smiled slightly. She sighed as the tears continued to fall and I continued to wipe them away.

"Everybody hates me," She whispered with a hint of despair in her voice. "I'm just tired of not being enough." She closed her eyes and looked away from me.

"Hey, look at me," She hesitated but finally looked at me with her big brown eyes filled with tears. "I don't hate you. Yeah you may be bossy at times but you have a good heart. And what do you mean by not being enough?"

"Nobody wants me. I mean Finn practically tore my heart out , Jesse smashed my head with an egg, Noah still doesn't want to hang around with me because I'll ruin his Bad boy rep, And lastly, my mother, She came into my life telling me she wanted nothing to do with me and she wasn't ready for a child. Then she goes and adopts Quinn and Noah's baby. Am I really that bad?" She sobbed at the last part and I couldn't help but hold push her into my side and rub her back soothingly.

"Rachel, don't say that. Who cares what they did, there just jerks," I pulled her away and looked into her big brown eyes. "I want to be your friend, and it's not because I feel bad either. We both are going through the same thing with the whole Fuinn thing. And you're a really cool girl." I smiled

"Thanks Sam. That's really sweet." She hugged me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I just loved the way her warm breath was on it. It sent chills through my spine.

"Anybody would be lucky to have you" I rubbed her arm and felt the soft, smooth, and warm skin.

"Yeah right. I don't know what they saw in me. I mean everybody is so right about me. I'm just a selfish meaningless girl with a big attitude and nose." I clenched my fist at the last part. Everybody in this school treated her like crap. Not only did they put her down, but they broke her. Never has he ever seen _Rachel Berry_ talk about herself this way. She was always so… _Confident._

"Would you stop? You're not meaningless. And you are a very, _very _beautiful girl Rachel. And don't let anybody tell you otherwise. There just jealous pricks. What happened to the girl that was always bubbly and confident , successful in everything she does? This is not the Rachel I know. Where's the _beautiful _ Rachel Berry?" As I said all these things, I noticed how she looked really shocked.

"You really mean that?" She sniffled.

"Yeah, I do," I stand and extend my hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going back to my place so I can cook you some dinner." I smirk

She smiles. It's the most happy I've seen her this whole time. "Okay."

She takes my hand and I feel alittle spark when she does. We walk hand in hand to my truck when she pulls me back and kisses my cheek softly. "Thank you Sam." She whispered.

I can't help but spread a goofy smile across my face. I hesitate for a moment but I finally pull her by the hips and crash her lips onto mine softly. Her lips are so soft and kissable. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds until we pulled away for oxygen. I grin widely as she blushes softly and interwines our fingers.

_'This is amazing' _kept on repeating in my head the whole time.

_:)_


End file.
